dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero
"Very well then, who you need taken out... I can arrange it, but it won't be cheap, Lord Absol." -'' Nero negotiating with Absol . '''Nero' (ネロ) is male Saiyan Mercenary, working often under command of Lord Absol . He and Chronos are rivals. Personality Normally Nero is cold-blooded and calculative fighter, but tends to take his time playing with his victim during fights rather than finishing them off instantly. He has some decree of Honor, as he refuses assistance from soliders during missions and prefers fights one on one... And is more than willing to kill ANYONE who interfieres - Even if it is very person who hired him. Chronos and Nero have rivalry in terms of strenght, as Nero says him to be "Only person he has not yet been able to kill". Nero loves fighting, and while he does work as -rather expensive- mercenary, he rarely refuses mission when it includes powerful opponents. Appereance Nero is a tall and muscular man, and while slightly less bulky than Nappa, and has short black hair that stands on end in a spiky formation. He wears red scouter over his right eye, and wears battle armor with similar color-scheme as Nappa's (Yellow and black), with black slacks and white boots and gloves. Nero's Ki's usual color is golden green, similar to that of Broly. He used to keep his tail wrapped around his waist, but lost it at some point before Absol Saga in battle, presumably against Chronos. Techniques & Abilities Chronos has enough power that -should he want it- he could easily kill Absol , as long as he would not enter his Golden Form, while in Super Saiyan state. It is unknown what is Nero's exact power level, but he has been seen to fight equally with Ziro while he was in his fifth transformation state, until transforming into Super Saiyan and defeating him easily. Even Chronos has stated he would have difficulties with Nero, should he transform to Super Saiyan 2 - After transforming to this state he defeated Zera , Quasin , Lute , and transformed Ziro in moments after entering Super Saiyan 2, and fought equally with Super Saiyan God Cili. Even without Super Saiyan transformation, Nero has been capable to conquer planets alone. * Flight: Like most users of ki, user is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * Ki Sense: '''Able to sense Ki. * ''Ki'' Blast': Simple Ki-Blast *'Eraser Cannon: Chronos creates sphere of Green energy which he then throws at his opponent, causing massive explosion when it hits. **Double Eraser Cannon' : Nero fires two Eraser Cannon's at his target, which then detonate causing massive damage. ***'Eraser Shot Volley' : Nero fires barrage of Eraser Cannons at his target. ***'Blaster Meteor' : Nero releases explosive wave and releases small Eraser Cannons to his surroundings. ***'Hellzone Eraser': Nero fires multiple Eraser Cannon's around his opponent and then guides spheres to hit target at middle. Technique is similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Greanade. **'Eraser Blow' : Nero charges at his foe and releases Eraser Cannon to them from zero-distance, killing weaker foe (and oblitirating their bodies) with single attack. **'Eraser Arrow': Nero compresses energy of Eraser Cannon into a small sphere to his fingertips, which he then fires at his opponent. While flying at target blast takes arrow-like shape. **'Eraser Nova' : One of Nero's most powerful attacks, and about fifty times stronger than normal Eraser Cannon. ***'Final Eraser' : Nero charges energy to a Eraser Nova, and then proceeds firing another one into it, causing both blasts detonate and cause a massive explosion of energy. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Chou_Makouhou#Chou_Makouhou '''Mouth Energy-Wave']: Nero is capable of firing green energy-wave from his mouth. *'Breaker Sabre': Nero is able to form energy blade from his hand. Unlike Spirit Swords, Nero actually creates actual, dark purple energy blade from ki which he uses to attack his opponents. He can control length of this sword almost freely. **'Breaker Sabre Rush': Nero attacks first at his target with Breaker Sabre, then finishes the move with powerful Mouth Energy-Wave. *'Trap Shooter' : Nero fires multiple energy blasts at his target with single swing of arm. Transformations Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. When she transforms, her hair turns golden and eyes jade-colored. While in this form, power of Nero is enough to overpower most of his enemies. There is no known time-limit how long Nero can stay in stage of Super Saiyan, or how he archived it. Super Saiyan 2 While in Super Saiyan 2, Nero looks almost same as while in Super Saiyan, aside sparkling electricity around him. He has shown to be quite good controlling this form, but does seem to have time limit how long he can control it at time - Half of hour. Super Saiyan 3 Coming later. Great Ape As Saiyan, Nero used to transform to a Oozaru under effects of Blutz waves, but lost this transformation when he lost his tail. This happened after Saiyan managed archive Super Saiyan, however. Gallery NeroBody.png|Nero's Battle Suit. NeroPowerUp.png|Nero powering up before transforming into Super Saiyan. NeroSuperSaiyanEraserCanon.png|'Eraser Cannon' fired by Super Saiyan Nero. NeroEraserCannonBarrage.png|Using Eraser Shot Volley NeroSuperEraserBlast.png|Forming Eraser Nova NeroEraserNova.png|Nero tossing first Eraser Nova... EraserNovaDetonated.png|...Which is then detonated by firing another Eraser Nova at it. NeroEraserArrow.png|Nero charging Eraser Arrow. NeroEraserArrowFired.png|'Eraser Arrow' fired. NeroSS2Electricity.png|Sparks visible during Nero's Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. Trivia *Nero's name comes from Haba'NERO', type of a chili pepper. *In Super Saiyan transformation I used simply Super Saiyan, but for Super Saiyan 2 I used Super Vegeta 2. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Category:Dragonball Infinity Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Mercenary